Automatic trailer hitches are known to those skilled in the art. Thus, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,606,549 and 4,560,184 of Williams disclose an automatic trailer hitch assembly having a metal formed housing with a forward ledge portion and a ball socket at its towing end. However, the hitch assembly of Williams requires that the vehicle to be towed and the towing vehicle be precisely positioned close together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,177 of Vinchattle discloses a hitch designed for coupling to a drawbar on a draft vehicle that includes a guide means for guiding the trailer tongue into automatic locking position with a spring loaded hitch pin. However the assembly of Vinchattle, like the assembly of Williams, requires that the draft vehicle and the towing vehicle be precisely positioned closely together before they can be hitched.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,711 of Moore discloses a tow bar comprised of telescoping sections which are locked in position by a plurality of locking pins. The tow bar of Moore will tow a maximum load of 650 pounds at a speed not to exceed 25 miles per hour; the locking pins must be inserted manually into it; and it is not self-aligning.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hitch assembly which which may be used to tow loads in excess of 5,000 pounds at normal highway speeds.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a hitch assembly which, because it allows for compensation of longitudinal, lateral, and angular misalignments of the trailer and towing means during hitching operations, does not require that the trailer and the towing means be precisely and closely moved near each other prior to hitching.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a hitch which can be readily attached to a trailer and a towing means without a substantial amount of work, strength, or expertise.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a hitch assembly which, once it has been attached to the trailer and the towing means, will automatically lock into that position which will insure maximum strength and stability once the towing means is backed towards the trailer and the hitch is contacted into its locking position.